


Super Bayern

by CaptainWolf



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf/pseuds/CaptainWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Müller would like to live his life normally as possible but life decides to intervene by dropping a superhero into his life, or more specifically onto his balcony (Rest in Pieces IKEA furniture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Boy Run

There is a loud crash and Thomas is jolted awake immediately, sending him flailing out of bed in a sprawl of long messy limbs. He lays there on the floor for a moment wondering if it’s just racoons outside digging through the trash.

“Definitely just racoons…” Thomas mutters to himself. He cringes when there is another series of loud crashes and thumps. “Just an unusually large racoon…..that sounds like it’s on my balcony four floors up”

He slowly untangles himself from the blankets and gets up quietly as possible and glances around his room in the dim lighting for some sort of weapon. For the first time in his life he curses his obsession with football. “Why can’t I like baseball? A baseball bat would be pretty handy right now” he continues to whisper to himself.

Thomas forgoes the weapon, realising that dirty underwear is probably the most menacing thing he has and in all honesty dying might be better than showing some thief that, and creeps out into the hall leading to the main room.

To his utter surprise there’s nothing in the living room and no signs of a forced entry. “Oh thank god it really was just racoons” Thomas sighs and turns to go back to bed until he hears a low moan coming from the balcony.

“Okay…okay…I got this” He shakes his hands out and steels himself for whatever might find outside. “Nope, nope, don’t got this” he squeaks upon the site of a man covered in blood sprawled over his crappy and now smashed balcony furniture.

Hesitantly however Thomas kneels beside the man and nudges him a little. The man moans quietly but otherwise does nothing.  “Hey bud…don’t die or anything?” he says quietly and rolls the guy over gently.

Thomas gasps at the sight of a black mask strapped against the man’s face and takes in his clothing, which is more of body armour, properly. “Nonononono” he chants and jumps  away from the man “Freaking supers! I help you next thing I know there are Russian mobsters breaking down my door!” Thomas hisses at the man despite knowing he probably isn’t conscious to hear the rant.

He stands there for a moment rubbing his temples trying to decide what to do. The probably-super-hero or at least wanna-be-superhero groans again and it’s too pathetic for Thomas to say no to. “I’m going to regret this” He mumbles and tries to carefully manhandle the stranger into his apartment and heave him onto the couch.

He turns a lamp on to properly see what kind of wounds there might be and immediately grimaces. There is quite a bit of blood on his hands and arms and even more cover the mystery man’s clothing. Thomas notices there blood leaking from behind the mask and reaches over to remove it.

The moment he starts to tug the mask off a hand flies up and grabs his wrist, squeezing it hard enough to bruise. “Ow fuck!” He swears and tries to pry the hand off.

“Don’t…” the man speaks barely above a whisper. Thomas takes in the man bleeding out on his couch and notices the way his eyes are glassy and unfocused and realises he’s probably just acting on instinct and hopefully won’t actually try and kill him or anything.

“As much as I love how movie cliché this is you’re bleeding like all over. I need to take your dumb mask of to make sure your face isn’t broken.” He says evenly and in the most nonthreatening tone possible and although he’s not sure his scrawny frame isn’t as nonthreatening as it gets he doesn’t want to push the guy. For all he knows this is some supervillain “I’ll only make fun of you a little” He can’t help but add anyways.

The man focuses on Thomas finally and stares at him for a moment. His mouth moves but Thomas can’t hear whatever it is. He doesn’t get a chance to ask because the man’s eyelids flutter and like that he’s out cold again.

Thomas lets out a sigh of relief and finishes removing the mask. There is a gash on his cheek bone along with some pretty ugly looking bruising but it isn’t as Thomas thought. The rest of the man he can’t be sure about. He doesn’t need to be a doctor to know the gashes on the man’s arms and torso is bad. His fears are confirmed when he pulls off the body armour and peels the spandex material back. Thomas places a hand on one the worst wounds, a large gash still sluggishly bleeding, and let’s himself relax.

It had been awhile since he had used his powers but the energy comes to his hands immediately. With a deep breath he directs the energy into the man lying in front of him and feels the wound stich itself together under his fingers. The first cut is heals and he moves his focus to the next most serious one and then to the next one. He continues like this until the worst of the injuries are sealed and finally pulls away, panting like he just ran a marathon or played an overtime football match.

“Okay…maybe I…overdid it….” He slurs and stumbles to the other sofa and face planting on it.


	2. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up very confused.

Robert was awake before he opened his eyes and lay wherever he was for several minutes trying to get his bearings. He was pleasantly surprised not to dead, in a gutter, or worse in a hospital; if the lack of beeping machinery was anything to go by. Unfortunately there was a pain that did set in, a full body ache, that made him regret the ‘not being dead’ part.

Eventually he opened his eyes and stared up at a ceiling that was as unfamiliar as he thought it would be. The next thing he noticed is he was covered in a thick blanket that was way too warm. “Ugh” Robert groaned and kicked it mostly off.

_What the hell happened last night?_ He wondered as he lay wherever he was. The last thing Robert remembered was busted the asses of some armature bank robbers, next thing he knows he’s on a roof fighting a couple of twins that _fuse_ into some _giant monster_ that kicks the crap out of him.  He groans, because life was crazy to start with this is now on a whole new level.

Slowly Robert sits up and glances around. He’s in a decent sized living room of an apartment; he’s also not alone.  On the smaller couch is a bundle of blankets with a tuft of hair sticking out, a person Robert realises and probably the owner of the place.

He isn’t sure what to do in this situation. Despite being fairly noisy the stranger hasn’t woken up so sneaking out without having to answer any questions would be optimal. Unfortunately Robert realises that one, he apparently is shirtless and walking around in broad daylight without a shirt is pretty awkward, and two he needs to know if this guy told anybody about him. Robert is smart enough not to carry any ID or anything to trace back to his regular life but that doesn’t mean the stranger didn’t upload a picture of him online.

He decides it’s probably best to wake this guy up and question him a little, Robert is curious as to how despite being pretty sore he doesn’t have a scratch on his body.

He makes his way over to the sleeping mass of blankets and tugs them back a bit to reveal a young man. “Hey,” Robert says and nudges the guy, but the man doesn’t even stir. “Hey!” he says a bit louder and roughly shakes the guy’s shoulder, not getting the slightest reaction.

For a brief moment Robert is afraid the guy might be dead until he notices the rise and fall of his chest. “Okay, weird…” He mumbles out loud and backs away, unsure of what to do. His night/day only gets stranger and stranger.

With nothing better to do Robert leaves the man alone and heads to the kitchen. He rummages around until he finds a glass and helps himself to water while contemplating the strangeness of his life. “Maybe dumping water on him would help” he says out loud to himself and walks back to the living room.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Fuck!” Robert jumped at the sudden appearance of a tall blond man in the doorway. The way the guy looked at Robert in way that made him feel like a bug under a magnifying glass and for a tense moment Robert wondered if he was about to be in a fight.

The tall blond man gave Robert one final once over and abruptly walked right by, making a bee line to the sleeping guy on the couch. Robert let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Thomas, Thomas, wake up” The newcomer said and did what Robert previously did, trying to skae the guy awake.

Curiously Robert walked a bit closer “I tried the same, he’s not waking up” he offered in an attempt to be civil. The man turned to Robert and shot him a scathing glare.

“No of course he would” he spat cryptically. Robert put his hands up in mock surrender and watched what unfolded.

The rude guy put his hand on ‘Thomas’ chest and closed his eyes “Mulli, it’s time to wake up” he said softly and the man’s eyes fluttered open.

“Ma…nu? What? Why are you here….?” The Thomas half mumbled into the couch. “Oh man I had the wildest dream. Some guy fell out of the sky….he wrecked all my patio furniture…”

Robert glanced at the patio glass doors and the sad remains of what would have been a chair or small table. If he wasn’t so busy wondered where the hell he feel from, Robert might have felt bad.

“You texted me at four in the morning asking to bring some PowerAde and granola bars. I assumed it was because you needed them for practice” He glanced back at Robert who was still awkwardly hovering back “Evidentially that’s not the case. Here drink up” The man named ‘Manu, a nickname obviously, pulled out a bottle and passed it to Thomas, groaned into his pillow but reluctantly took it.

Just as Robert figured leaving might be the best option ‘Manu’ stood up and stalked over to Robert. “You and I, we need to talk” he said lowly and steered Robert to the kitchen, leaving no room for augment, which at the moment was fine as Robert had no intentions of getting into a fight (and breaking more of the poor guy’s furniture).

“Who the hell are you?” he said the moment they got into the kitchen.

“Uhhhh…” Robert fished for an excuse and looked down at his half naked body “A one night stand?” He was rewarded with a deeper glare.

“Cute. While you might be his type and not buying it for a second now I’m going to ask only one more time and I expect a straight answer; who the hell are you and while we’re at it what do you want with Thomas.” The man stepped forwards, into Robert’s space but he refused to back down.  If push came to shove he knew most people wouldn’t stand a chance, including this giant.

“I’m nobody alright. I woke up here like this and I would love to leave as soon as I find my shirt” Robert shot back and angrily gestured at his naked torso. 

The man stared at him for a moment obviously thinking something over “For fuck…” he turned away from Robert and rubbed his eyes in a frustrated gesture. “You’re one of those super hero types aren’t you.”

Panic shot through Robert like a jolt of electricity. How the hell did this guy know? He was about to say ask when the put a hand up, cutting off what Robert had to say

“Not shut up I don’t care just….shit” he rounded in on Robert again. “I don’t care what happened after all. You need to leave here and leave Thomas alone. He doesn’t need this kind of crap in his life.”

This piqued Robert’s curiosity. The more he learned about this Thomas guy the more questions he had; he biggest one still being how he was not hurt at all and now if this Manu guy knew because Thomas had told him. It piqued his curiosity but also worried him.

“Did that guy tell you?” he settled for asking.

“No, I know your kind. Let me guess you were rooftop fighting and got thrown off, involving others with your own stupidity. Do us a favour and take your trouble elsewhere.”

“I can’t leave until I know he hasn’t told anybody about me…and also I need a shirt”

Manu glared at him some more until finally relenting “Look he didn’t tell me so there’s no way he would have told anybody else” he scrutinized Robert a bit, obviously sizing him up again “Thomas should have something that fits you, Lorde only knows where your shirt is.” With that Manu exited the kitchen to go back to Thomas, leaving Robert to his own thoughts.

The guy seemed believable but he still wanted to speak to the Thomas guy. There were still too many questions that needed answering although it was obvious as long as this Manu person was around he wouldn’t be able to get a chance to ask any of the questions. Normally he wouldn’t mind using a bit of intimidation if really needed but there was something off about the man that had Robert being cautious.

Quickly he walked down the short hall until he came across the only bedroom and stepped in. The room was as he figured for a young guy living on his own. Messy and full of football stuff. Robert stepped around the mess and carded through the closet, grabbing some nondescript t-shirt that looked like it would fit. Just as quickly he made his way out, wanting to get out of the apartment as fast as he could.

“…n’t believe you didn’t call me!”

“There wasn’t time Manu.”

Robert paused and listened in on the hushed voices coming from the living room.

“I still can’t believe you did this though! You obviously exhausted yourself too much plus what if this guy was dangerous!”

“I’m fine its just…been awhile. Plus it doesn’t matter in the end he’s gone right?”

Robert took this as his cue to actually leave and quietly slipped out the main door. He was so absorbed in digesting what he just heard that he ran into the short guy coming out of his own place on the other side of the hall.

“Sorry ‘bout that” he murmured to the man.

The guy furrowed his large (and very intimidating) eyebrows and gave Robert a weird look. “Wow I’m surprised Thomas is seeing someone again.”

Despite himself Robert could feel his face heat up as he realised it probably looked like he was doing the walk of shame. Sure is tried to pass off being a one night stand earlier but now someone else assuming it made him embarrassed. “We- That’s not-…”

The man clapped a hand on Robert’s shoulder “You’ll be good for him don’t worry” he said in a final parting and left Robert feeling dizzy with everything that had happened in the short span he had been conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh my goddddd. I have like so??? many ideas???? but idk how to get them out UGH. But heyyyyy here is some (sorta) Mullendowski???? sorta???? okay they haven't spoken BUT IT'LL HAPPEN I SWEAR
> 
> also ooooweeewooo Does Manu have powers??? What are they???? stay tuned to find out if I've even figured that one out (okay I have)
> 
> Btw sorry if this is choppy and has lot of typos? I literally wrote most of this half drunk and at god awful hours of the night. If only I had a beta or something (WINKWINK)
> 
> btw btw hit me up on my tumblr (dergoldenschuh) and harass me into writing the next chapter (which I actually have part of planned because it was originally suppose to be part of this chapter)


	3. Don't Talk Down

Robert was lost in thought as he stood shirtless in front of a full length mirror that stood in the workout gym he worked in. It was run by his roommate and long-time friends, Anna Stachurska and Wojciech Szczesny. Usually Robert quiet enjoyed working there as a trainer. It helped him stay in shape and keep focus.

“I never knew you were so narcissistic”

Robert frowned and looked away the mirror “Anna, do you notice anything different?” he asked.

Anna raised her eyebrows in amusement “You need to stop hanging out with Woj? His terrible diet is rubbing off on you.” She said after looking over Robert.

“Oi!” Wojciech yelled from where he was sitting on an exercise ball watching Anna pick up the weights people had left lying around. “It’s true!” Anna yelled back

“Funny but no” He replied and twisted to show Anna his side. “Look the cut I had is gone”

Anna glanced again and Robert and shrugged “Yeah it healed up pretty nicely?”

“Yes, I would almost say too nicely. It was a pretty deep cut and shouldn’t have healed so fast.”  In fact there should still be scabbing Robert mentally added. He frowned at his reflection again hoping something would give him the answers he wanted.

Wojciech bounced over on the ball beside him to have a look. “Oh yeah that is nice. I would have thought that mugger would have given you a nasty scar!” He poked Robert’s side until the older man slapped his hands away “Hey maybe Anna’s weird health foods are actually helping out.”

“Helping unlike either of you is doing right now” Anna chimed in, throwing a shirt at Robert and shoving Wojciech off the exercise ball. Wojciech let out a squawk of protest put got up regardless.

“Exactly, I would have thought there would be some sort of scar but there isn’t.” He tugged on the plain white v-neck shirt “It’s weird” Both Anna and Wojciech stared at him as he said this. “What?”

“Is this you going on again about how you think that guy has something to do with it?” Wojciech asked slowly, as if Robert was delusional.

He glared at his roommates “I know you guys think I’m crazy but I really think he did something. I vaguely remember getting my ass kicked that night and yet there isn’t a scratch on me!”

Anna raised her eyebrows again “Okay you might not have had any cuts but you had a concussion and still have three cracked ribs.”

Woj nodded in agreement. “Yeah…sorry bro but… it seems like you are just trying to come up with an excuse to see this guy again.”

Despite himself, Robert could feel himself flush a little. “That…that has nothing- I’m sure this guy did something like heal me!”

Wojciech shrugged “Healing you? I don’t know, that just…It just sounds kinda crazy.”

“Right because this,” Robert said and walked over to a weight bar left behind with 150 pounds on it “This is totally normal” He finished and picked it up with utter ease, despite only using one hand.

Anna walked over to Robert and put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to lower the weights. “Okay, okay, you have a point. Normally is a fairly relative term in our lives. But if you think this guy did something why haven’t you gone back? It’s been like what? Two weeks now?”

He let out a long suffering sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go back and interrogate the ‘Thomas’ guy. He had many reasons to in fact. Sure Thomas had helped him out, but the fact of the matter was that he had seen Robert’s face which made him uneasy. The last thing he wanted was any of his night life leading back to his roommates.

Then there was the body armour vest he was wearing that night. It was a lightweight Kevlar polymer and had saved Robert’ ass more than once. He really wanted it back.

Finally he wanted to find out if he was right. It wasn’t often Robert came across others like him, people that could do the impossible, and if he did it never turned out well. It seemed like ever super powered individual was some power hungry maniac. Robert wanted to know he wasn’t the only one out there that abused their powers to hurt people.

“Do you remember the other guy I mentioned” Robert asked them.

“Yeah, the scary blond giant, Manu or something?” Anna answered.

Robert sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose “Yeah that guy. It’s like every time I go by the apartment he’s there.”

“Why don’t you just kick his ass then?” Wojciech asked, which resulted in Anna smacking him upside the head.

“Woj! Robert isn’t some kind of common thug! I’m not training him to beat up random civilians!” She scolded the other Pole.

Which was true, Robert wanted answers but he also didn’t really like using violence. It was too easy for him to lose control and seriously injure people still. Plus there was still something about the ‘Manu’ guy that made him uneasy. He obviously knew Robert was a super yet didn’t seem nervous or scared at all. The only time Robert ever had encounters with regular people they were wary of him, yet this guy held his ground and was even aggressive.

People didn’t behave like that unless they knew they could take someone in a fight and Robert wasn’t stupid enough to go charging into a fight unprepared.

“Exactly.  I’m not about to start a fight with some guy, I’d rather avoid him entirely which is why I’ve stayed away for a while now” He looks out the window at the street lights turning on. “However I think it time to pay that visit now.”

\----

Thomas loved his best friend, he really truly did, but sometimes Manu could drive him crazy. His friend was like a mother hen sometimes and as nice as it was, sometimes Thomas didn’t need a constant reminder of the constant danger his life could be in it people were to find out what he could do.

“Yes Manu I did lock the doors and windows” He sighed into his phone. “No I am fine. Look it has been two weeks any nobody has tried to blow up my school or the apartment, there’s nothing to worry about.”  Thomas listened to Manuel’s frantic worrying for a few more minutes for the benefit of his friend. “Yes I will eat the food you left in my fridge. Yes I did take my vitamins. No I’m not running a fever. I’m hanging up now Manu. Goodbye. _Goodbye_.” He ended the call and set his phone down so he could go to the kitchen and see exactly what Manuel made for him.

“You forgot to lock the balcony door though”

“Holy fu-“Thomas spun around at the unfortunately familiar voice to see his mystery man leaning against the balcony door with his arms crossed, looking completely at ease in Thomas’ apartment.

Thomas stared momentarily while trying to calm his wildly beating heart and figure out what to do. He was now a few steps away from his phone, but closer to the front door. “Ahaha wow look at that…” He nervously laughed for lack of anything else to say. The stranger had yet to move and instead watched Thomas quietly panic with a lazy smile on his face.

“Yeah, not very smart if I do say so myself, never know who might take advantage of that.” He replied with a smirk.

An obnoxiously sexy smirk Thomas’ mind couldn’t help but supply.

“Yeah, I suppose you never know who might _drop_ by I guess” He bantered back while still internally freaking out. As good looking as this guy was Thomas still didn’t know anything about him, Google didn’t exactly turn up much when he typed in ‘dark brooding vigilant(?) falling from the sky’ and he wasn’t dumb enough to just trust any pretty face.

“Speaking of which….” He made a ‘go on gesture’ and gave the man a pointed look. The smile on his face dropped and he pushed himself off the wall to move towards Thomas, who stumbled back a bit to keep a safe distance between them.

The stranger frowned “I need answers” he said and held up his palms slowly.

_Holy shit he’s going to shoot laser out of his hands_ Thomas thought frantically and made a decision. He dived towards his phone, hoping he could speed dial Manu or something.

“Wait!” The man yelled and launched himself at Thomas at the same time, painfully colliding with him and throwing them both into his coffee table, which of course gave in with a loud crack.

Thomas groaned, partially from the pain of his head hitting the floor, but also in annoyance. How many furniture items would suffer this abuse?! He tried to shove the furniture destroyer off of him but the man recovered fasted and caught Thomas’ wrist in an iron fast grip.

“What the hell was that?” The man asked and used his other hand to hold Thomas down.

“If you’re going to kill me please don’t laser my face I want to not traumatise my friend too much when he finds my body….Unless you are going to hide my body. Oh my god you are. I swear I won’t talk! Wait no I bet it’s too late for that you already have laser hands at the ready. Goodbye cruel world. Goodbye useless window drapes. Goodbye toaster. Goodbye-“

“Quiet!” The stranger yelled at Thomas to cut off his frantic rambling “I’m not going to kill you and I don’t have laser hands!” He let go of Thomas and sat back while rubbing the corners of his eyes and sighing”

“O…h…” Thomas said, suddenly feeling very silly. Although in his opinion it was totally reasonable to assume the guy had laser hands, after all Manu could practically do the same. “Sooooo…..if you’re not going to kill me….could you maybe get up?” He asked, realising he was being straddled by the guy, which any other time would be great but there was currently a piece of his (poorly deceased) table stabbing him in the back.

He frowned at Thomas for a moment, as if debating whether the awkwardness was worth it but in the end got up, although not before snatching Thomas’ phone off the ground.

Thomas got up and swayed dangerously until a firm arm grabbed his arm to steady him. “I’m almost fairly sure you gave me a concussion so I’m not sure how much help I’ll be to answer your questions” It wasn’t a total lie, his head actually was throbbing and he probably did have a concussion but considering his abilities it was nothing.

“I’d feel bad but I know you’ll be fine” The man said and leveled Thomas with an intense ‘no bullshit look’ “You can easily heal yourself, just like you healed me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) I'm sorry for this chapter I know like....nothing happens in it other than me droppn a few hints about Manu's powers (which I'll probably reveal next chapter) also in this Robert and Anna are not an item but just good friends with Woj (who is a terrible influence on Lewy in real life bless Anna for putting up with him) 
> 
> BTW yall are more than welcome to bother me on tumblr at dergoldeneschuh because I'm just so???? Like what characters should I introduce next???? Do I Want to have a pov other than Thoms or Lewy???? We just don't know.


	4. Circular Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel decides the drop by Hummels & Höwedes Technology to try and dig up more info.

Manuel sighed and pocketed his phone. The call didn’t help with the unease he felt but he knew Thomas would snap if continued his ‘mother hen’ routine so he decided to quit hovering in his friend’s space.

“What was that all about?” Benni said from his spot in front of a series of monitors and a window that over looked a small airplane hangar.

“It’s….nothing, just checking up on a friend. He’s the reason I stopped by” Manuel walked over to his old friend “He had a run in with a super and I’m just worried this guy might be dangerous”

Benni nodded “Mats should be finishing up soon with the tests so I’ll do a scan to see if I can find this guy” He leaned forward to grab a microphone “Okay Mats that should be good for today. I have enough data for now”

Moments later there was a loud whirring like a plane. To Manu’s surprise the noise came from a human shaped robot flying in.  The robot touched down and to his surprise turned towards the windows to wave enthusiastically at them.

“Wait…is Mats in that?” Manuel asked

“He sure is. We had some troubles with interfacing an AI to completely control the suit so Mats told me to make it so he could _wear_ it”

Manuel laughed “That would explain why it’s so…Yellow”

Benni shook his head “Don’t even get me started. He even made up an acronym for it. The B.E.E. I swear if I didn’t love him half as much as I did….” He trailed off with a sigh.

Manu was about to ask what on Earth that could possibly stand for when the doors opened, revealing a very sweaty Mats in some sort of flight under suit. “Manuel?! What brings you to H&H Technology? Not that I’m not happy to see you but you don’t normally visit us here”

It was true. Manuel often avoided the flashy office building Mats and Benni owned/worked at. He liked to often keep a low profile and hanging out around a billionaire couple’s building didn’t exactly help that.

“I need help getting some info about someone.  A friend of mine ran into a Super and I want to make sure the guy isn’t someone I need to worry about”

“Don’t you usually have your ear to the ground for these sorts of things?” Benni asked

“I usually do but I’ve never seen this guy before. I think he’s new to the city because nobody else I know has heard of this guy” Manuel  knew a few other people that were…gifted in the same respect that him and Thomas were although these people were much more active in the Super Powered community. He figured someone had run into the mystery guy before but so far nothing popped up which was unsettling.

“If you want we could set up some security around your friend’s place?” Benni suggested

“No…that’s fine” Manuel trusted his friends but the last thing he wanted was anyone accidentally finding out about Thomas’ abilities. Mats and Benedict shared a brief look. “What? What was that look for?”

Mats smiled “Nothing its just…you often don’t go so far for many people. This person wouldn’t happen to be _special_ would they”

Despite himself Manu could feel his cheeks heat up “It…It isn’t like that!” He protested. Thomas was just very important to him!

Mats laughed “Sure…okay…anyways we’ll keep an eye open for any weird reports coming in. Although speaking of that we had a weird thing happen the other day.”

Normally ‘weird’ was their business but the tone Mats took and the look on Benni’s face gave Manu pause. Bennedikt nodded “Yeah…we had some government officials around”

 “They were snooping around the labs” Mats continued “These guys that came in weren’t Army but they definitely reeked of kind of Special Forces and they had some seriously big cash contracts they were offering”

For a large tech company it wasn’t uncommon to get government contracts however H&H had made it pretty clear over the years they had no interest making things that could be weaponised. Manu thought the Army had given up ages ago. “What were the contracts?”

Benni shrugged “They didn’t show us much unless were signed but considering how focused they were on our work with energy shielding and reinforced limb casts I can’t imagine it was anything good.  They kept asking stuff like ‘could this be used as armour’ or ‘could the shielding be applied to a moving person’ honestly it was creepy.”

“Some idiot accidentally showed them some prototypes of the BEE,” Mats spat “They asked if it was flexible enough for hand to hand combat. It makes me uncomfortable who they would need to be fighting in armour that can take several hundred pounds of abuse” He said and gave Manuel a knowing look.

 Manuel caught himself subconsciously flexing his hands at Mats’ words. “I’ll let people know to keep their head down” He stuffed his hand in his pockets “I should probably head out now”

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?” Benni asked with a pout.

“No I have a few things I need to check up on” He looked at the two who were now standing so close their arms were brushing “Plus I’d rather not third wheel to you love birds” He said and walked away from their protests and laughter.

On the Elevator ride down Manuel mulled over what he was told. Gifted people, or Supers as the media had coined them, weren’t exactly a hidden secret. Across the continent there were a number of Superheroes that helped their respective cities out but they weren’t really open to the media.

_Well most of us aren’t open to the media_ Manu thought wryly thinking of the popular twitter account of a nearby Super that went by ‘Sunshine’

Manuel made his way outside and into his car and say there tapping the steering wheel anxiously. There weren’t many laws regarding Supers so many people avoided being out in the open about it but in recent years more people seemed to be popping up and trying to be the next Mastermind or something. On one hand having more government intervention would help but…

“Like it would stop there” he snorted. Past experience had proven that well enough for Manuel. No this sudden interest some branch off of Special Forces was showing was definitely not a good thing but he wasn’t sure what to do besides pass the info along to some allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhahahaHAHA woops sorry this took so long????? Also this is 100% not where I was originally going to go with this chapter and had planned on having more Lewy and Thomas (and some smoldering looks) happen but then my brain decided No.
> 
> But hey!!! Here is some Hömmels UwU see I said more ships would be added! Also I know what the suit is suppose to look like but I'm going to leave it up to your imaginations as so what sort of yellow monstrosity it is....although now that hes at Bayern that doesn't really work....
> 
> Also also will I ever reveal what Manu's powers are suppose to be? We just don't know :)
> 
> Aaaaand the usual feel free to point out any spelling/grammar errors because this is 100% un beta'd. Also if you want to harass me into writing more/feed my muse/or just in general talk drop by my tumblr! dergoldeneschuh.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write this once I saw poor Lewy in his mask! I might be watching a lot of superhero stuff lately (Age of Ultron, Dardevil, cartoons....) and now that Müllendowski is getting popular (finally!!!) I figured I'd write something with this pairing. Initially I wanted this chapter to be waaaay longer but I'm lazy and this seemed like a good place to stop.
> 
> Also if anyone likes this feel free to through is some idea/where you'd like to see this go because I have nothing planned (oops) I haven't even come up with what Lewy's powers are @~@;;
> 
> ALSO ALSO this isn't edited to feel free to point out typos for me to fix


End file.
